Thrust
"Dying to be swaggy like Justin Bieber? Try this motorcycle and raise your reputation immediately. So swag just by the design, the performance is even much swaggy that you can be turned into pure liquid when you speed quickly but have no time to dodge the oncoming wall. Live fast, die young, your presence in Los Santos is nothing." -Description The Dinka Thrust is a motorcycle featured in GTA 5, with it's most notable details as being swaggy. Players who think they are cool will surely ride this bike to make it even cooler. It was the classic motorcycle for macho, cool getaways like speeding away from a pile of expensive shitty super sport cars being exploded, or having butthurt players failing to kill you with their Buzzard. Unlike the Akuma or Vader, which is made for gay people, the Thrust is made for those who badly wanted to look cool with a totally-blacked-out sunglasses. Design Since it's so swaggy, therefore it's already common sense that the lazy developers entirely stolen the design from the Honda CTX700. While the Akuma completely splits up it's engine parts when crashed, or the Vader scattering it's engine parts around the road once bumped, this motorcycle actually never depart any engine parts if crashed. It also helps protect the player from falling out, as given by the design of the front, unless if the Trust encounters a 90-degree flip. Originally, it was made to match those macho, cool looking dudes with miniguns, cigarettes and a pair of sunglasses that actually blacked out everything in-sight. Unfortunately, this motorcycle's design's original intention is destroyed by Justin Bieber, who always feature this motorcycle in every video he tried hard to look swaggy, and even introduced gay culture to it. Thankfully everybody hates him and still preserve the Thrust's original coolness, except the Beliebers. Performance It can hit high speeds, it handles very good and actually brakes very well too. It was a very good choice for races, if there weren't any losers who tried so badly to win the race. However it has a disadvantage when it comes to water races when a stupid, idiotic player that actually created lots of floating ads across the sea and forcing everyone to go to that direction by spawning checkpoints on it, and proudly name it a race. Location * Can be bought for $75,000. Wow expensive, but it deserves this price. * Cool, macho dudes own one. Trivia * The lack-of-common-sense LSPD had referred the Trust as a "sports car" when the player are in a wanted level with this vehicle. * Justin Bieber had actually wasted more than $75,000 on this motorcycle and not getting any change for it. * This motorcycle is best suited when escaping a pile of crashed, useless expensive shitty super sport cars and a bunch of hardcore butthurt GTA fans whining with guns when the mess explode. * Put on sunglasses while riding this vehicle is much cooler. Need not a shitty mask.